


The Christmas Camel

by milanthruil



Series: Danny Jackson [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Daniel Jackson takes an interest in the Christmas story and receives a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Camel

“And three wise men came from far away in the east to see the newborn king.” Claire Jackson read from the storybook, smiling as her young son traced one short finger over the picture of the wise men on their camels. She turned the page.

“Momma?” Daniel frowned at the page depicting the wise men kneeling in the stable and offering gifts to the baby Jesus.

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Did they have names?”

“Yes, they did.” Claire nodded. “Their names were Gaspar, Melchior, and Balthasar.” She pointed to each of the wise men in turn.

“No, not the wise guys.” Daniel rolled his eyes and used his whole hand to turn the page back to the previous one of the wise men journeying across the desert. “The camels.” He pointed to one of the humped creatures in the illustration. “What were the camels’ names?”

“I don’t know, sweetie.”

“I think the camels should have names.”

“Well, what do you think their names are, Daniel?”

Daniel carefully pointed to each camel as he announced each of their names. “Lumpy, Bumpy, and Humpy.”

Claire shot a look at her husband Melburn who was trying not to laugh while untangling a string of lights. “Those are perfect names.” She turned the page again and continued reading. “When the wise men arrived at the stable, they offered up gifts to the baby Jesus.”

Daniel pointed to the wise men. “Did the camels bring presents too?” He tilted his head back and looked up at his mother. “I think the camels should bring presents. Not bringing presents is rude.”

“What should the camels bring to baby Jesus?”

Daniel looked back down at the page in front of him. “Cookies. And milk.” He stated matter-of-factly. Claire smiled and placed her finger back on the page to continue reading. She had barely opened her mouth when Daniel interrupted. “How did the camels know which way to go? Did they get tired crossing the desert?”

Claire laughed and smiled down at the squirming four-year-old in her lap. “Are you going to let me finish this story, little man?”

Daniel giggled and then sat quietly for the rest of the story.

_+_+_

Daniel ran up to the selection of nativity figures and excitedly picked up an armful from one of the bins. “Daddy! Camels!” He held up his prized and beamed. “Can we get camels, Daddy?”

Melburn smiled. “Let’s pick out the rest of our nativity before we go crazy with the camels, okay?”

Daniel pouted as he watched his dad pick up a Mary and a Joseph and a baby Jesus. He sighed while Melburn chose some shepherds and sheep and the angel and donkey. Melburn took a step back from the bins.

“Camels, _now_ , daddy?” Daniel asked impatiently.

“We need the wise men first.”

Daniel sighed. “I don’t want wise guys. I want camels.”

“Daniel, the wise men are very important to the story of the nativity.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I know, Daddy. They brought gold and Frankenstein and burps. Those are stupid gifts.”

“Daniel…”

“I bet the baby Jesus liked the camels more than some yucky old burps.”

“Daniel…”

“I want camels, Daddy!” Daniel stamped his foot. “I want dromedies and bacteriums.”

“Daniel, we don’t need twelve camels for three wise men.”

“Why not?”

“Come on. Let’s put some of them back.” Melburn reached out to take some of the camels back into the bins.

Daniel clutched them closer. “No!”

“Danny Jackson.” Melburn knelt down. “How about we get three camels now and if we need more, we can come back and get more.”

Daniel looked down at the camels with his sad blue eyes. “Only three?” He whispered.

Melburn nodded. “Only three.”

Daniel carefully began putting camels back in the bin until he was left with just three. He placed them gently in his dad’s shopping basket.

“Let’s go pay for these.” Melburn took Daniel’s hand and began leading him away from the camels. Daniel stared back over his shoulder at the bin where’d he’d been made to leave his new friends behind. “Come along, Danny. I’ll let you hand the money to the cashier.”

Daniel perked up a little. “Okay.” He nodded solemnly.

_+_+_

Daniel tore into the brightly-colored paper and uncovered a brand new picture book about King Tutankhamen. His eyes darted over the pages as he opened the book and took in the colorful illustrations.

“Danny.” Claire prompted gently; before her son could become too absorbed in the pictures. “You have one more present.” She pointed to a small, but oddly-shaped package that was still lying under the tree.

Daniel snatched it up and looked at it from every angle. This present wasn’t any shape he recognized. He squeezed it. It was squishy and made rustling noises underneath the paper. Daniel glanced up at his parents before going to work tearing the paper away from the present inside. He let out a gasp of excitement as the present was revealed. The rest of the paper disappeared.

“A camel!” Daniel exclaimed happily, hugging the stuffed animal close. The camel was as big as Daniel’s head and was made of the softest tawny fur. Daniel rubbed his face against the fur, relishing the softness against his cheek.

“Do you like him?” Melburn asked with a smile.

Daniel squeezed the camel harder. “He’s perfect!”

“What are you going to name him?” Claire asked.

Daniel stared down into the camel’s eyes a long moment before he looked back up at his parents. “Lumpy.” He nodded confidently.

Melburne petted Lumpy’s head. “It’s a perfect name.”

Claire scratched under Lumpy’s chin with her finger. “Welcome to the family, Lumpy.”

The End.


End file.
